honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nimitz
Nimitz, known as Laughs Brightly among his own kind, was a male treecat who bonded with Honor Harrington and was her companion for most of her adult life. He made history as one of the first treecats to settle on a world other than Sphinx, and as one of the first pair of bonded treecats ever to mate and have kittens away from a Clan. Physical and psychic characteristics Nimitz was about 65 centimeters long as an adult, not counting his tail, and had a mass of about nine kilograms. Like all males he was cream and gray colored and had bright grass green eyes. (HH1) He supported Honor Harrington during her Naval and political career, saved her life on at least one occasion, and helped develop a bond that allowed them to share images and even small "clips" of live eye sight. (HH8) Biography Nimitz was born on the planet Sphinx as a member of the Bright Water Clan in the 19th Century PD. He bonded with Honor Harrington during her youth, and she named him after Admiral Chester W. Nimitz of the ancient United States Navy of Old Earth. At that time, he had no table manners and sometimes sat in his dinner plate. In 1900 PD, Nimitz accompanied Harrington to her new assignment as the commanding officer of [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. ( ) In 1903 PD, he followed her to her assignment aboard the new ''Fearless''. Upon feeling the powerful emotions from the news of Admiral Raoul Courvosier's death, Nimitz tried to comfort his person, but to no avail. Nimitz accompanied Honor to a dinner with Protector Benjamin IX at his home on Grayson. Nimitz took a liking to Mayhew's wives and children, and impressed Mayhew especially when Michael Mayhew and Mayhew's wives were feeding Nimitz at the dinner. Elaine Mayhew discovered that Nimitz loved celery, and kept on feeding it to him throughout the dinner. During the assassination attempt on the Protector's life by the Brotherhood of Maccabeus, Nimitz was the first to notice what was happening. He launched an attack at the nearest approaching assassins, killing one and blinding the rest those he managed to reach. He was present when Harrington later awoke aboard Fearless after the foiled attack. Nimitz accompanied Harrington to Grayson Command Central, which startled him a little because of all the noise. During the Battle of Blackbird, Nimitz was in his life support module. He later accompanied Harrington to [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]]. He was with Harrington, when the Captain learned of the [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]]'s arrival in the Yeltsin's Star System. He went into his survival module only after Harrington finished her meal. ( ) He later mated with the memory singer Samantha; they had a litter of 'kittens. Leaving Sphinx for Grayson with Harrington, he took a few members of his extended family to help raise the 'kittensNimtz and Samantha had convinced their clan's elders that residing on only one world in a time where human weapons could wipe out entire planets was too dangerous to the survival of the People., making him and Samantha the first treecats to colonize another planet. ( ) Both Nimitz and Samantha learned how to use human sign language after Nimitz was gravely wounded by StateSec guards during Harrington's capture, and lost the ability to 'speak' telepathically. ( ), ( ) Afterward, they taught other treecats to sign and, as a result, both humans and treecats could communicate with each another directly for the first time. ( ) Honor affectionately called him "Stinker". ( ) Behavior and tastes Like all treecats, Nimitz loved celery and learned to enjoy rabbit, but not until he was bonded with Honor Harrington. He was also an avid Frisbee player, and was passably accurate throwing tennis balls. ( ) Family Nimitz was bonded to Honor Harrington beginning about his 45th year. Their 'kittens were: *Jason *Cassandra *Achilles *Andromeda References Category:Treecats Category:Characters Category:Bonded Characters